Run 'n Gun (playstyle)
The Run 'n Gun playstyle is based either upon the minigun or the plasma blaster. This is usually a cheaper playstyle than either the sniper or stealth playstyles, but it can still be expensive if the player wishes to be equipped with the best of their gear. The Run 'n Gun playstyle is mainly based around the concept of slowly whittling down an opponent's health, until you can eventually kill them. Equipment choices usually include the minigun, plasma blaster, shock armor, or ninja regenerating armor. Sometimes, Run 'n Gunners tend to use either the carbon fiber bodykit, or the sprinter bodykit to increase speed. Gameplay Run 'n Gunners tend to enjoy close combat and being in the center of a battle. They generally start off far away from their target(s) and build up speed racing toward their target(s). Once they are within weapons range, they generally shoot the area around their target with their rapid fire weapons, hoping that some of these shots will hit. After they have used their ammo supply, expect to see Run 'n Gunners fleeing the scene, preparing for another attack as their weapons reload. The best strategy to counter a Run 'n Gunner is to use a high power weapon such as the railgun or laser cannon to go on the offensive. Because their playstyle is based around making multiple passes of their target, generally two hits on a Run 'n Gunner will be enough to take them out. Some Run 'n Gunners become more effective by using the ninja regenerating armor, and use time in between passes to regenerate health. A good way to use this against them is to also use ninja regenerating armor, and regenerate health at the same time they are regenerating. In this way, it will allow you and the Run 'n Gunner to stay at a stalemate until a team mate (or if unlucky, a enemy) can come and help break up the conflict. Equipment Run 'n Gunners generally tend to keep a narrow selection of equipment avaliable. This limits their base equipment, but it allows them to combine their playstyle wth other playstyles, such as the sniper playstyle. Minigun: The minigun is the primary weapon used by Run 'n Gunners. It is valuable because it can fire off a large amount of rounds in a short period of time, thus giving more chances of a hit on the target. As well, when upgraded to a hgh level, each round of the minigun can do considerable damage, maybe even allowing the Run 'n Gunner to take out their target in one or two passes. Plasma Blaster: The plasma blaster is generally equipped as a secondary weapon for Run 'n Gunners. Although it cannot fire as fast as the minigun, each round can do more damage. It is generally used for closer passes, when an accurate hit is more likely. Sprinter Bodykit: The sprinter bodykit is used to increase speed during a pass when the Run 'n Gunner attacks their target. This makes it harder for the target to hit the Run 'n Gunner. The sprinter bodykit should be equipped with armor, because it increases damage by 15% Carbon Fiber Bodykit: The carbon fiber bodykit is used to increase speed, while not sacrificing damage resistance. It does not increase speed as much as the sprinter bodykit, but because it does not sacrifice damage resistance, it is a choice for many Run 'n Gunners. Ninja Regenerating Armor: Ninja regenerating armor is generally used by Run 'n Gunners so that they can regain health between passes. In this way, it will increase their effectivity, as well as allowing them to counter high caliber weapons, since no weapon can have a one-hit-kill on a player with ninja regenerating armor. Ninja regenerating armor is generally very effective when equipped with the sprinter bodykit. Shock Armor: Shock armor is a choice armor for Run 'n Gunners because it will reduce impact blasts, allowing them to keep their shots steady, and not allowing them to be thrown off during a pass. Category:Playstyle